A Vampire's Love For Tsubomi Ishtar
by Niricko
Summary: A human wonders about vampires, and wants to meet one just like Shade Azuna. When she does, she's mystified. Prequal: A Vampire's love for Shade Azuna'


Disclaimer: I dun own anything. that is related to YGO.. ^___^ or Tsubomi Ishtar.  
  
A/N: Gomen for the monthly delay! Yes, another 'A Vampire's Love for.' I think this would make a KAWAII series, no? Ryn it amazes me that we have A LOT of stuff in common. It scares me. . . But then again, I made a friend who lives in the USA! ^-^ Here's to you Ryn! ~*~Thumbs up~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________------------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________-----------------  
  
Chapter 1 (the only chapter...)  
  
I walked down the street of Tokyo remembering what I had read only three weeks ago in the papers. Shade Azuna was encountered by a vampire and lived to tell about it, but now, she's missing. Only two people know where she is. Her friends Niricko and Uzu. They won't say anything about where she might be, not even to Shade's family.  
The streets deserted, only the lights came from the street lamps. The stars trying desperately to find a way for their light to stream through the black clouds on the moonless night. I walked out of a park and was stopped by a figure in front of me.  
I only saw two to three people on night walks. I had come out every night after the paper announced a vampire encounter who lived to tell about it, to see if I could find one and to actually see one. I didn't care if I got bitten, just to see one would be a satisfaction for me.  
  
"Sorry." I said taking a step sideways only to encountered with the same shirt and trench coat from before. I looked up at the man's face and blushed. He was so cute! He smiled softly showing his fangs. I gasped unexpectedly and froze. Nothing came to my mind but the word 'escape!' The little voice in my head kept screaming, "Go! Run! ESCAPE!!" but nothing wanted to respond. He out his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. He guided me back to the park.  
His touch, not as cold like a vampire's but it doesn't mean he wasn't a vampire. I knew he was, I could feel it emanating from him transferring to me telling that he's a vampire. We sat down under a Sakura tree. His blue eyes mesmerized me. I was willing to say anything.  
  
"Why are you out here?" The brunette asked  
  
"I was just looking for-"  
  
"For vampires?" I nodded and I could feel a blush rise to my face. His voice was full of life, I had heard that vampires have monotone voices that are hollow and have the sting of the cold, but rumors are rumors.  
  
"What's your name?" I popped the question seeming to catch the blue eyed brunette off guard. I had no clue what the vampire had in store for me. I may have been brave but I was shaking inside, scared out of my mind!  
  
"Seto, what about yours?"  
  
Tsubomi, Tsubomi Ishtar" I said like he should recognize my cousin the famous archeologist Ishizu Ishtar. But all he did was smile showing his pearly white fangs.  
  
"It's nice talking to someone who's not scared." He stopped and paused as though listening to something, "...but you are, you just don't show it..." I jumped inside, my eyes widened a bit. "Don't be, I just want to talk to someone who won't go on and on about how they want to be human again!" He sighed and leaned back on the tree, "Plus, I would like to hear a different voice"  
  
"Well, I don't know what to talk about, really..."  
  
"Ask me a question, anything"  
  
"Where did Shade Azuna disappear to?"  
  
"My fellow vampire friend can answer that question, but he left Tokyo"  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
"No but I can jump a long distance that makes it seem like I'm flying" I asked him many questions and got suitable answers. Was this the way Niricko found out all about these vampires? No, I doubt it. A question nagged at my brain, my mouth wanting to ask it. But what if I aggravate him?  
  
"Do you like being a vampire?" I rolled out of my mouth without me noticing it, but only when I finished, I realized I asked it. I had covered my mouth and blushed redder than I already was from the closeness we were to each other. His arm around my neck, both of us leaning against the tree but I had been using his arm for a pillow, his body against mine.  
The question shocked him as he rebounded to the side a bit, "What do you mean by that?" I removed my hand from my mouth and whispered the question again,  
  
"Do you like being a vampire?"  
  
"You mean, do I like the immortality?" I nodded, "The immortality is great, but it really sucks when no one is there..." He pulled me closer so his face was to my neck. I froze. No part in my body seemed to respond in this panicked mess for a mind. None of it moved, none of it responded, nothing in my body wanted to do anything but freeze, "But the worst thing is watching the mortals who I bite struggle and fight the death that awaits them when I drink their life away..." His lips brushed against my neck, then my cheek. At that time my eyes reverted to the horizon. A light glare shone. He turned my face towards his and I looked straight into his blue eyes. He kissed me. My eyes close and I let the lips of a vampire close on top of mine. I could feel his vampire teeth behind his lips. I kissed back.  
We parted and I smiled as he grinned. Seto then turned to the rising sun's direction, "Shit." He stood up and looks down on me leaning against the tree looking up at him. "I'll find you Tsubomi, right now, I have to leave. See you another time." With that said, Seto left with the sun rays minutes behind him, chasing away his steps.  
  
"I can't believe I met a vampire, let alone kissed one! I sighed and got up from the cherry blossom tree's shade and walked home, still with the feeling of Seto's lips against mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________------------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________----------------- GOMEN NASAI RYN!! For the monthly wait! You likes?? You other pplz likes? Yes? No?  
  
NO!? WHY YOU LITTLE-! ~*~Homer choking Bart sounds are heard between those who didn't like the fic and Niricko~*~ (I doubt it!^-^)  
  
YES!? ^______________^ YAY!! ^______________________________^ XD!! Me HAPPY!^-^ Hoped you liked it Ryn!  
  
And if you didn't read 'A Vampire's Love for Shade Azuna' GO READ IT! It's like this one but the first one!  
  
Well, Until next fic C YA! -Niricko@.@' (never write fics on the school bus that has poor lighting...) 


End file.
